A Charm Invest a Face
by Silverfear
Summary: Who says that Noah Nixon can't get a love story either? They knew each other, but they didn't. See, it's strange how things work out. They were strangers who merely knew of one another face, but didn't really recognized each others presence. They were merely a charms who would invest a face.
1. A Narrow Fell in the Grass

_It was normal._ It was normal for Rex to call him when an EVO attacked a city. After all, Noah was his best friend, and his partner in crime. But this time, it felt different. He didn't know why it felt different, it just did.

"Noah," Rex addressing him made him turn his head, "Help the rest get to safety." Noah nodded, "On it." Rushing to wear most of the civilians were, he began to yell over the panic. "Excuse me, everyone!" he tried to yell, but they all focused on the humongous squid EVO behind him. When it screeched, he became worried himself.

"Have no fear, the hero is here!" leave it to Rex to say something corny.

"Okay, please, if you all would just you will all just move out of the streets and sidewalks!" he began instructing them out of harms way, most listened, and the rest just followed the herd. Noah looked back to Rex, seeing him fight the EVO. He wondered if it was able to be cured.

Noah put his attention back to leading the crowd to safety. In the midst of the panic, he could see a girl fall down. He rushed to help her up, "Are you okay?" she nodded, "Get with the others, be careful." Her only response was to do as he said. That was the strangest part, he's seen her before. He knew it, but he didn't know where.

Eventually Rex had healed the EVO. The EVO turned out to be just a regular octopus that was going to be used for cooking. It looked hilarious stuck to Rex's face as he tried to pull it off in frustration.

The next day when he was in the hall, Noah didn't expect to see the girl he helped up there. He guessed that's why she seemed similar to him, he probably had a couple of classes with her. Wondering if she was okay after the pass days events, Noah decided with himself to approach her.

She was shorter then him, her ankle boots probably making her taller. She had dark, wavy hair tied back in a ponytail with a red bend that matched the red clip in her hair. She had makeup on, red lipstick and that wing eyeliner that girls do. She was pretty, with lightly tanned skin but probably even more without it. She wore a tan sweatshirt with what looked like to be yorkshire terriers on it and a floral skirt with dark tights underneath.

The person next to her tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed in Noah's direction. The girl looked over and smiled, and he wondered if she recognised him. Probably not, she appeared to be in a panic at the time. After all, who wouldn't.

Noah was first to speak.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was the guy who helped you up when you fell yesterday," who he could guess was her friend giggled, "And I wanted to know if you were okay."

The girl nodded, looking up at him. "I'm fine, thanks for helping me there. My name's Emma by the way," she stuck out her hand for him to shake. "My name's Noah," he shook her hand, Emma looked at him, as if analyzing him.

"Do I have in you my history and wood shop?" she cocked her head to the side. "I think so, why?" Noah thought for a moment whether she was or not. Emma grinned at him, "Great, we could walk together then to History."

"Walk together?"

"I do want to get to know my knight in shining armour," she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Well, it's more like t-shirt and jeans." Noah grinned sheepishly, shrugging and Emma laughed, linking her arm in his.

It turned out that Emma knew a lot more than he had expected about history. She wasn't show offy about it, but when she and the teacher got into a discussion about slavery and abolitionism, he had to say she was something else.

Eventually the teacher had told her to quiet down, and she sunk in her chair. Noah hadn't realised it before, but he had seen this scene many times before. Every week or two Emma will challenge the teacher, he just didn't know her name.

The rest of the class was quiet, other than the students answering and asking questions. And the persons next to him loud writing, their pencil seemed to punch the desk that their paper laid on.

After class, Noah approached Emma again, "So I now know the name of the girl who challenges the teacher during history." She nodded in agreement, "Now you know, and knowings half the battle."

"G.I. Joe?"

"All-American heroes."

Noah laughed a bit, "That's a bit geeky." Emma shrugged, "My parents say it all the time, they're the catchphrase type."

"They sound interesting."

"They are."

The two then walked in silence, the school day was ending soon, but luckily enough both their next classes were on the same path. Her class was two classes away from his, coming before his as well. When she stopped in front of it, shifting the items in her arm, she put her hand out, "Give me your hand.

He did.

Noah watched as she took out a pen and wrote a number down in a scribble. "Let me guess, your number?" he asked. "No, my moms," the sarcasm dripped off her voice, "Yes, it's mines. I'll like it if you'll call me, but its fine if you don't. You seem like a cool person so..." she shrugged, her sentence trailing off.

"I'll call you then."

And she grinned at him one more time, "Great." And then she went inside her class.


	2. There Came A Wind Like a Bugle

**In which Emma is a little shit.**

* * *

_Noah called Emma the_ next day. He would've called her on the night of the day they had been properly introduced. But how did a teenage boy talk to a girl? A cute girl at that.

The next day was a Thursday. But he decided to call her after school on Thursday. Rex had pestered him on it, as he told him about her. Rex went along saying to not let a princess waiting for her knight as a joke to what Emma had said.

So, taking Rex's advice (which he didn't understand why, a couple times it ended badly) and called her.

It rang once, twice, then a third time before she picked up. "You are speaking to the future ruler of the world, how may I help you?" Emma's voice cracked at first before it became clear. "Future ruler of the world, huh?" Noah laughed. "Well, it is every girls dream to become the ruler of the world, is it not?"

He shrugged, then remembered she couldn't see him. "I wouldn't know," he answered, "I was born a male and prefer male pronouns." She let out a 'hmmm', the spoke again, "You have much to learn then, young one."

"I do?"

"Yes, yes you do. And I shall teach you on Saturday. That is if you're free."

Noah flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Emma, are you asking me on a date?" He wasn't used to be asked out, and he wouldn't mind it. It was just that they had just met. "No!" Emma answered quickly, "Not a date. Just two friends hanging out." She had put extra emphasis on the word friends. "Uh, yeah, okay. I'm free." He could practically hear her grin through the phone.

"Great, I'll see you on Friday Noah." He could hear her shuffling with something. "Wait, what are we doing?" He asked. Emma became silent, and he wondered if she had even planned what it is yet.

Noah sighed, "You don't even know yet, do you?" He questioned, he heard the phone shift and someone yell in the background before Emma answered. "I guess we'll make it up as we go along?" it came out as a question rather than a statement. "I guess so, where are we meeting?" There was muffled yelling in the background that sounded like her name.

He could hear her shift the phone some more, and then yell something response that was muffled. Emma then sighed, "I have to go, I'm going to my grandma's for dinner, meet me at the park a couple of blocks away from St. Josephs?" Someone (he presumed it to be her mother) called for her again, "Sounds great, what time?"

"Uhhh, around three-ish- I'M COMING MOM HOLD UP! Sorry, I need to go, see ya." She hung up before he could respond.

They never really did plan what they were going to do on Saturday when they went to school on Friday. On Saturday itself, they didn't plan anything when they meet up. They met at the part and the day just went on from there. Somehow they found their way to the mall's arcade.

And that's how Noah ended up getting dragged to a game where you played these two characters you were in the safari. And you had to fight to safety, meaning that you had kill these giant spiders and giant wasp and frogs. He honestly didn't know the name, but it was the first thing Emma dragged him too (promising he can choose the next game).

It was fun, but Emma's reaction to it was hilarious, and probably the main thing that had him either grinning or a bit disturbed. Emma let out an almost cackle like laugh, and in a split second she'll mutter a curse glaring at the screen.

Anyways, she died first.

After that, they both decided on a more simple arcade game. But even with that, Noah decided to not play any form of video games with the girl. Emma was just very... competitive, for lack of better word. The only game she did seem to relax on was one of those dancing ones.

Maybe it was because she accepted the fact she can't keep in beat with any type of dance.

When they finally decided to leave the mall and go home (mainly because Emma's mother kept texting her), Emma stopped part way out of the mall. "Huh? What are you staring at?" Noah looked in the direction she was facing. "You can't be serious..." he sighed at the sight of the photobooth.

Emma grinned, "Come on! It's what all the teens do in the stories and stuff, it'll be fun!" She turned to him, bouncing lightly on her feet. "No way! It's corny," he protested against it. She began pouting, her dark eyes staring at him while her face held the most effective puppy dog face he's seen yet compared to Rex's.

Noah groaned and gave in, "Fine." She then squealed, and dragged him by the wrist to the thing. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he muttered, watching her place the money in the machine.

"Oh, cheer up, and smile." She grinned when the first picture was taken, forcing a smile on his face with her fingers.

He did eventually end up smiling in the pictures. Caught off guard in one when Emma kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. In another she was laughing at his reaction, and eventually in the next he was laughing along, and then they did stupid poses and faces.

Emma had made sure to get two copies of the photos. She handed one to him, giggling as he attempted to get her lipstick off his cheek.


	3. I'm Nobody! Who are You?

_"So you're friend wants_ to meet me?" Emma asked him, looking up from where her flat which she had kicked off by accident. "Yeah, his name is Rex," Noah saw her quirk her head to the side, something he learned that she does when thinking, a bit like a cat almost.

"Wasn't he that guy who saved the city a couple of days ago?" she squinted slightly. Noah nodded, "Yeah, that's sort of his thing. He transforms into machines and defeats EVOs." Emma stood at her full height, and then she smiled. "Sounds cool, when do I get to met him? Or do you have to warn me about things first?" Noah thought for a moment.

"So you know Ellen right?"

"Noah, I can remember people I meet a couple of days ago. Unlike you."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Emma. But anyways see I'm pretty sure they like each other right. And Ellen is really stubborn so when an EVO interrupted her hockey game she stuck with him and he thinks the fact that her leg is broken is his fault," he paused for a breath. "But Ellen thinks that's bullshit and throughout this whole time they've only talk once because Rex is also stubborn. So he may seem grumpy."

Emma blinked at him. "Wow okay, I sort of feel like we're in a teen drama and you're the messenger." He gave her a look, "Oh! You are the messenger between the two!" she grinned. "Shamefully, Ellen tries but Rex is stubborn. She's giving up," Noah shrugged. Emma pursed her lips together.

"Shame, she's a nice person." Noah nodded in agreement. "So, when do I get to meet Rex?" Emma asked, "Next Saturday?" he suggested. "How about after school on Tuesday?" she asked, "Well aren't you eager."

"Shut up, Noah."

He laughed slightly, "Fine, after school on Tuesday." She grinned again.

"Wait, you're allowed in here?" Emma asked him. "It's a long story," Noah shrugged. "I like stories, maybe you should tell me," she skipped beside him. "Another time, maybe," he lifted one of his shoulders then dropped it.

She squinted at him, turning her head ever so slightly to the side, "Right." Emma followed him anyways.

"Noah this is the second time you're bringing a girl into my room. I'm beginning to suspect something."

He opened his mouth to respond to Rex, but Emma spoke first. "Someone needs to restrict your internet," it came out of her mouth fast as if she didn't have time whether to filter it or not. Which he noticed happened a lot.

"I don't think we're on the same page here," Rex gave her a confused look. Noah could see Emma flush lightly, "I figured. Well now that I already embarrassed myself, I'm Emma. A girl Noah helped up then recognised her at school," she smiled at him.

"I'm Rex, Noah's bestfriend that heals EVO's and does other cool things," Rex replied.

And that's how noah ended up being ignored by his best friend and Emma. "Does he ever sass you off, I swear he's like a sass machine," Emma was clearly about him. Rex nodded, "It's annoying sometimes because you'll say something and he'll just sass you right back."

"But it's really cute when he does it to someone who's being an ass," and there goes her filter. "You heard that noah? A cute girl thinks your cute!" Rex laughed, and Noah flushed. "I have no filter between my mouth and brain!" Emma protested.

"But you do find him cute."

"Shut up Rex," both him and Emma said at the same time. Noah glaring and she hiding her head in her hands. On the slip of her wrist that her cardigan missed, he could see words to a poem that was probably corny or something teenagers always quote.

Like the infinity quote from The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

But as far as he knew, Emma didn't write poetry. And he now noticed that there will be a different one on her each day. One time it was on her knee and he once caught a glimpse of words above her elbow. Noah didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before until now, but he did.

He redirected his attention on Emma and Rex. "If you two will stop gossiping about me like two old ladies, I'll appreciate that, thanks."

Rex made a gesture with his arm, pointing at Noah. "See what I mean!" Emma only nodded in what he assumed to be agreement.

Noah only rolled his eyes and somehow found his way into their conversation. Slowly he made it stray off the topic of him, and then the topic of Rex and eventually they were talking about how Bobo talks. Mainly because Emma freaked out a bit once he did start talking.

"Well Rex seems pretty cool, and corny, but still cool." Emma told him once they were driving to her home (she lived far away from him, but her neighbourhood came way before his). "Don't let him hear you say that, it'll only boost his ego more," Noah grinned.

She laughed, "Will that be a bad thing?" she asked, looking over at him from the passenger side. "Trust me, it will be."

There was some silence before he saw her roll up her sleeves, revealing the words written in blue script across her wrist. "Hey, what did you write on your wrist? I mean, you always write something on yourself, so what does this one say?" he asked her.

Emma grinned, her white teeth making a contrast with her red lipstick. "So you've noticed?" Noah nodded. "It's a poem, they're all are."

"Can you read it?"

"I- sure." He wondered if anyone has ever asked her to read the poems. Maybe not, by the sound of her being shocked and her hesitancy. Emma cleared her throat and began;

_"I'm nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you nobody, too?_

_Then there's a pair of us -don't tell!_

_They'd banish us, you know._

_How dreary to be somebody!_

_How public, like a frog_

_To tell your name the livelong day_

_To an admiring bog!"_

* * *

For those who don't know, Ellen is the girl in my Rex love story.


	4. A Drop Fell on The Apple Tree

_The next time Noah_ saw Emma, it wasn't in school, nor during an EVO attack. But in a park. He had called her about a week ago, about a week ago they had just met purely on chance. They had met before but did not realise it. They were merely strangers who were aware of one another presence.

But they never **_met._**

Until now that is, and Noah liked it. He liked her, not as far to say he had a crush, but to call her a friend. So they decided to meet up on Saturday, mainly because Emma wanted to skip out on some support group that she said she didn't find the meaning of it anymore.

So, when he arrived at the park, he looked around and found her on the swing, looking at the sky (she had no makeup on, he noticed, but still wore a dress) and a poem was written from her thumb to mid wrist that day. When he sat on the sat on the swing next to her, he looked up at the sky too. "What are you looking at?" it was an obvious question with an obvious answer.

"The sky."

"I know that, but why?"

"It's going to rain."

The forecast said nothing about rain, but it was never right. Plus the sky was pretty clear so far, so Noah couldn't help but asked, "What makes you say that?" Emma looked at him, "You can't smell it? The dampness in the air?" Noah shook his head. "Man you're missing out," she had began to swing, her ankles crossed.

Noah became slightly worried if her dress will fly up.

He coughed, and Emma turned her head towards him again, "Your dress," he muttered. Emma laughed, throwing her head back, "Are you worried about it flying up?" she asked. Noah nodded and Emma smiled, "That's sweet, but no worries. I'm a lady who knows how to keep her dresses under control."

Noah hoped so. "So what did you skip out on?" he asked, looking over at her. Her swinging slowed down slightly, she was going high enough to make the thing shake and jolt. "A cancer support group," Emma said it so plainly as if it was normal. It probably was.

He looked over at her, his eyes had grew wide with both shock and worry. "Do you have cancer? Right now?" She shook her head. "No, I've been in remission for a year now, so I honestly didn't find the point."

Emma had stopped swinging fully now.

"And really a year is great for me! I mean, the type of cancer I had, the life expectancy was pretty short! It was like a five months or something. So I'm doing damn good if you ask me, my mom keeps making me go because my doctor wants me too. I guess she's just worry that I'll get depressed or something because it's a side-effect of cancer." Emma shrugged.

"It's not really, it's just a side-effect of dying slowly."

Again, the words had come out of her mouth without her thinking, Noah was sure, because the next minute she was apologising.

"Shit I'm sorry, I didn't- Ugh, god I have no mouth filter." And then she rambled apologies until he shut her up with a question, "So what type of cancer was it? If you wouldn't mind telling me." Emma looked at Noah, who was giving her his full attention then sighed.

"Pancreas, it was painful as hell and gross, I rather not go into detail." She visibly shuddered. Pancreas, pancreas... Noah repeated in his head, trying to remember what it did for the body. "Isn't it a part of the digestive system?" he asked, and she nodded. "It is."

He made a face, "Yeah, I don't think that'll be much fun to live with." Emma nodded, "It wasn't." Neither of them brought up the dying thing.

Her dark eyes looked at the sky again, and when the sun hit her skin it made it appeared golden instead of the colour of a dark honey. "I'm telling you, it's going to rain dude, I can smell it," she said. Noah looked up himself, "It is not. And you can't."

Emma huffed, "I'm just sayin, just because the sky is the colour of your eyes doesn't mean it won't rain." He blushed and he saw her grin. "But you don't smell the moisture or thickness in the air, you sure about that?" she rose an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. "How can you?" she shrugged and answered plainly; "I don't know."

"You don't know a lot of things, do you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Noah grinned and shrugged, "I don't know." Emma laughed, muttering a 'jerk' under her breath. A minute later, thunder cracked what were clear blue skies turned to grey and depressing ones. It only took a couple of seconds before both of them were completely soaked.

Emma squealed and stood and ran under some toy house thing for cover and he joined her. Noah could see her flinch when thunder boomed, and she let out a shaky laugh. "I told you it will rain," she smiled, brushing wet strands of hair out of her face. "You didn't include thunder," he said as some more clashed and this time she jumped, "How could I tell?"

"Are you scared of thunder?" Noah asked, "Don't laugh," she muttered. He tugged the shorter girl closer, and he noticed she was shaking. "I would give you my jacket but it's wet." Emma only nodded and came closer.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you should never cut your hair Noah."


	5. Hope is a Thing with Feathers

_The next day neither_ of them brought up what Emma had told him yesterday. Both of them didn't mention her words of dying or her remission. It didn't mean that he didn't worry about it, she was his friend. Noah cared for her, and deeply hoped that it never came back.

It was obvious to him, that she didn't like talking about it. Walking her back to her house that day after the rain, he tried to bring it up and she made a face. Noah stopped there, not wanting to push boundaries.

The next day, of course, they hung out again. Maybe it was because Emma felt closer to him, or maybe he was just another option to something she wanted to avoid. But he doubted it was the latter, or she would've told him.

But they hung anyways, Emma leaning on the railing, probably looking the most casual he's seen her yet. Her hair was loose and curly, rather than tied up and straight, no make-up and jeans. Although it was probably because it was extra chilly that day.

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm, and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says, "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says.." he stared at her.

What did that mean?

It seemed as if she was quoting something. "What?" Noah rose an eyebrow, "Was that suppose to be a joke? What's the punchline?" Emma looked just as confused as him, "There's no punchline. That I know of, that is. They never mentioned a punch line?"

"They?"

"The people from the Breakfast Club? Where the joke is from, you know."

"Never seen it."

Emma gaped at Noah, wide eyed. "You've never seen the breakfast club?" she asked, surprised. Noah was too confused as to why she was surprised, "…Yeah?" She then gasped, "Oh my god. You have to come to my house and see the movie! It's like one of the most important movies of all time from the 80s! Sort of like Ferris Buller."

Noah became more confused. He felt sort of dumb, never seeing these movies that Emma was talking about. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is either?" she sounded disappointed. "Sorry, no." He was jolted and tugged by Emma, who had grasped Noah's hand and was beginning to walk to her house.

"What other movies have you not seen?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure?"

"Movie marathon then."

When they came to Emma's home, Noah noticed that her dad wasn't home. But her mom was. She warned them of not going upstairs and to stay at least 9 inches apart from each other. Noah believed if her dad was there, he'll sit between them.

So, instead, the popcorn was in between them. And Noah was sure Emma's mom was watching from the stairway. But they watched the movie in peace.

"Wait, so, does the whole movie just take place in the detention room?"

"Yes, now ssshhh."

This is how the movie went, he asked her several questions and he wondered if she had a really good patience level or she was on the verge of strangling him. By her calm answers, Noah had to go with the previous.

When they started revealing to how they got detention, Noah asked another question.

"What did Claire do to get in detention? Andy taped the one guy's butt closed, Brian had a gun in school, the Goth just wandered in, and Bender pulled the fire alarm, but we never hear what Claire did."

"I don't know man, what do you take me for? A prophet of movies from the 80s?" she replied, rolling her eyes. "Point taken," he muttered.

When the movie was finished, Emma was sniffling from next to him. They has to move the popcorn bowl as Emma's dog decided to try and lay along their laps. She had just decided to plop her head in their laps and climb onto them.

"So that's it? That's how the movie ends? What about the joke? Do they even talk to each other again!" A hundred questions popped into Noah's mind. "That's so wrong! They can't just lead us on."

"Oh my god Noah."

He still ranted on and on about it. "Noah I swear to god if you don't shut up I'll kiss you to make you," Emma glared, unable to move because of her dog. Noah clamped his mouth shut wishing and hoping he wasn't blushing.

Sighing, Emma leaned back. "Are you done?" She asked him, he nodded. She muttered a 'thank god' and clicked on the Ferris Buller movie. "Try to keep your questions to a minimum," she told him and he wondered how far her patience went.

Noah nodded, and Honey (Emma's dog) let out a small whine. He scratched behind her ears, Ferris Buller was a bit easier for him to understand than The Breakfast Club, or maybe it was because it had a bit less plot holes. "Poor suckers," he muttered, nearly all the supporting characters in the movie were incredibly dumb.

Or Ferris was really just manipulative.

It was probably both. Seeing as his sister seemed done with his bullshit completely. If Noah were related to him, he'll be done with him too. Rex was enough for him as it is. But otherwise from his assholeness, Ferris Buller seemed to be a decent enough guy. Even though he did convince people that he was dying.

"Do you have any more 80s movie recommendations?" he asked her, "No, not really. Want to just watch bad movies?"

**"Sure."**


	6. Come Slowly, Eden!

_"Honey, no!" Emma bounded_ after her dog, who ran up to Noah, tackling him despite her swelling, large stomach as she was due to have puppies anytime soon. Honey licked his face, wagging her tail. Emma sighed, clipping the leash on her blood hound.

"Sorry, she just likes you alot," Emma helped him up, and Honey nuzzled his hand with her nose (which was wet and cold) asking him to pet her.

Noah obliged, kneeling and scratching behind the dogs ears. "I swear, both of you like each other than you like me," Emma pouted a bit childish. "Well of course," Honey's ears were flooping around from him petting her, "Honey actually shows me love."

Noah received a big, sloppy kiss from the dog.

"Show you love?" Emma was pulled by Honey, who had taken her attention off of Noah and onto her bladder. She turned and looked at the two teenagers as if to say 'Well come on, you brought me out here for a walk now let's walk'. Her droopy features only just intensified the thought.

"Who can love you?" She joked, making sure that Honey didn't pull as they walked. Noah walked along with them. "I know a few people," Noah informed her. He watched Emna roll her eyes (which despite her saying that they're plain, were still pretty).

She then turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Noah Nixon, are you trying to ask me out?" Emma asked, almost mockingly. It reminded him when he asked her a similar thing.

He flushed brightly, "No." He really wasn't going to, he wouldn't deny that whenever he looked at Emma it felt like she punched him in the stomach with affections. But yet he wondered why his palms suddenly became sweaty when he wiped them on his jeans. He also began to wondered why his heart was pounding in his chest from something as simple as her gaze.

Noah found her pretty, yes, maybe even more than pretty; beautiful, more like it, but he probably wouldn't admit out loud most likely from embarrassment over nothing. It was probably silly.

With the several weeks that he has known her, Noah will admit that Emma was probably one of the most interesting people he's ever met. There were several reasons why, one of them was her joy for dogs or how she was honesty, sometimes without thinking it. Another was her passion for 80s movies and bad movies, it was kind of funny how passionate she was about them.

He could admit that he had developed a crush on her. But again, wouldn't tell her. After all, what's the point in ruining a perfectly fine friendship? Noah would only tell her if it became a problem and start ruining the friendship. Which he believed it wouldn't.

"Noah? Are you okay? You look sick."

Emma's expression was one of concerned and he didn't even realise that they had come to a stop till then. Honey was sniffing a tree, probably seeing if other dogs have let their mark on it. Noah nodded, "Yeah, I am." His calmed down slightly, "Hey, you know I was joking right? I didn't mean to offended you or anything in some way," Emma apologised.

Noah shook his head, "No, no, so, were you serious about that date thing? All joking aside."

Emma blushed a light pink, and he began to worry about his response. He's fine with rejection, it'll just hurt. "Oh, I-um," her eyes darted around and to her dog, as if she were afraid of her dogs response. "Yes," she said finally, rather quickly and nervously. Noah grinned, "Great!" he practically shouted, he coughed and Emma giggled at his eagerness.

"I mean, great, so, when and at what time?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a sheepish smile. Emma laughed quietly, "Saturday at three?" she asked. "Three? Isn't that a bit weird time?" Noah asked her. Emma shrugged, "I guess it is. Are you not free at that time?"

"No, no I am. So, Saturday at three?" He smiled, he couldn't stop smiling actually. "See you then," neither could Emma.

When Noah went to go pick up Emma, his stomach was twisted in knots and he was scared of who will answer the door. The person to answer the door was Emma's father. Mr. Noble was a tall, lanky man with a big nose and a mix of welsh and british looks. Unlike Emma and her mother who appeared more Greek.

He loomed over Noah, and despite being thin was actually terrifying. Maybe because the guy was at 6'1" or his glare was really unsettling.

_If looks could kill,_ Noah thought, _I'd be buried six feet under by now._

"Uh, hi Mr. Noble..." his voice cracked a bit, as if he was thirteen and still going through the worst time of puberty. "So, you're taking her on a date?" Mr. Noble's voice was a deep baritone, Noah nodded. "Knew it! Cali, you owe me five dollars! She and the Nixon boy like each other!" he yelled from the doorway.

In some part of the house, he heard a loud 'Dammit!' and he blinked several times. The fact that Mr. and Mrs. Noble had made a bet that the two liked each other made him a bit relieved. Mr. Noble was snickering, "Oh god, you looked terrified kid. Emma will be down in a moment." Noah could only nod.

When Emma did come down, he didn't see her at first and was a bit startled to suddenly see her behind her dad. "Dad, did you scare him?" she looked up at her father, their height difference was astounding, she was squinting and cocking her head again. "No. Be home by 6, no later," Mr. Noble told them both.

Both nodded and departed, "He scared you, didn't he?" Emma asked him when they were a bit away, walking side by side. "Yeah, he did. Does he do that with every guy?" Noah asked, "Only with the ones he likes." Well that gave him so relief, in fact, he probably had a smug smile on his face.

"Oh wipe the smug smile of Nixon."

"You should just wear a sign that says 'No happiness allowed'."

"Your words wound me so," Emma laughed and so did he. "Gosh we're dorks,"she giggled. "I don't know, you're the only dork I see," he replied. "Am I a cute dork at least?" she asked, jokingly. "A very cute dork," he nodded.

Emma playfully pushed his shoulder,"Do you want to just walk?" she looked up at him. "Just walk?" he quirked an eyebrow. Emma nodded, "Yeah, like see how far we can go until we have to go back." Noah 'hmm'ed, "Sounds nice. It is a nice day," he watched some leaves fall from the tree above them.

Emma picked one out of her hair, studying it. "It is, isn't it?" Noah nodded. "Is the leaf going to tell you lifes answers?" he asked her, "No, it's telling me the future," she answered.

"And what is it saying?"

"It's saying that we should hold hands," Emma's eyes darted between them, were their hands hanged, sometimes brushing against each other.

"I think it's right," Noah said, taking her hand in his. Emma seemed to turn as red as the leaf she was holding. "See, you are a cute dork," he teased, poking her cheek.

"Shut it dork."


End file.
